


A Rose-Colored Spartan

by WhiteLikeSnow



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Human-Covenant War, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLikeSnow/pseuds/WhiteLikeSnow
Summary: Ruby was 6 years old when her life changed completely. In 2539 The Covenant attacked her home world Remnant and nearly glassed half the planet. After waking up days later she found herself in the rubble where her house and family use to be. Now with no family and her new found hatred for the Covenant, O.N.I would use that as a way to motivate her as she is conscripted into the Spartan III program. Many years later Ruby, now at the age of 19, is sent on a mission to help a military base that is surrounded by Covenant but during her mission she would come face to face with the sister she thought she lost many years ago.





	A Rose-Colored Spartan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing a story so let me know what you all think. Be honest with me and tell me what you like and don't like.  
> Also, I will be using a lot of Halo names and terms in this story so if you are confused about what a certain thing is, just look it up on google by typing "Halo _________" then the name or term used.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

**JULY 25, 2552**

**0300 Hours**

**Onboard a UNSC Cruiser in orbit around the planet Reach**

_*Click……Click……Click……Click*_

The room was empty and silent except for the echoes of a lone Spartan feeding ammo into a magazine for a SRS99-AM Sniper. The lights overhead shined, illuminating the ammo as well as revealing her rose-colored armor with silver and black accents. She was a Spartan III, one of humanities greatest solders and weapons. The girl was outfitted the newest Mark 5 Mjolnir armor that had energy shield on it to help stop incoming fire. With some of her own modifications, there were ammo pouches as well as a knife firmly attached to her chest armor.

The girl had Pale skin as well as raven hair that almost went down to her shoulders. Her complexion was almost clear except for a small, faded 2-inch scar that ran horizontally across the left side of her chin.

The silver eyed girl had been sitting on top of a cargo container, loading ammo and checking her equipment for nearly an hour when the door to the room opened.

“You know Ruby, with the amount of work you keep doing. The Covenant won’t be the ones to kill you, THIS will.” Ruby froze at the sound of her voice then gave an unenthusiastic look at the woman approaching her.

A woman standing at 6ft 4in came to a stop 3 feet from the box that Ruby sat on. The woman held a Spartan Operator variant helmet at her side, and was also fitted with mark 5 Mjolnir Armor that was painted a light shade of burnt orange with red accent colors. Her hair was done up into a bun and was red. Her eyes were green and her skin was only a few shades tanner than Ruby.

Ruby turned back to the pile of ammo and continued loading, “Pyrrha I’ve told you this already. I do this _TO_ relax.”

Pyrrha dropped her head down into her free hand, “At least try something a normal person would do like… reading a book or…. listening to music.”

“I DO READ…. sometimes.” The rose colored spartan objected but was immediately shut down by Pyrrha response.

“Mission Briefings and Weapons manuals don’t count!” Pyrrha nearly shouted as she brought her head back up. The Orange colored Spartan looked back up to Ruby while laughing, “At least promise me that you will try something new.”

Ruby began to roll her eyes at her, “Yes _MOM_.”

There was a short silence from Ruby before she began to laugh alongside Pyrrha. The Rose-colored Spartan then grabbed her recon helmet and jumped off of the box that she perched herself up on. She was just an inch shorter than Pyrrha as she straitened up from her dismount. “What do you need Pyrrha?”

Pyrrha quickly pushed all the laughter from her body and had a more serious expression on her. “Were needed in the briefing room. From what I’ve heard, it sounds like a Search and rescue but its sound like something bigger than that.”

_“We’ve been on board this ship for a little more than hour and we’re already shipping out on an assignment. This person must be crucial if there sending Spartans,”_ Ruby thought to herself.

“Do we know who the VIP is?” Ruby question.

“No,” Pyrrha answered. “Not for the moment. All I know is that this person is high ranking and Covenant scrambling to take him out.” She turned around and walk over to open the sliding door, “we’ll know more once they brief us.”

Ruby gave Pyrrha a happy grin, “Lead the way Lieutenant Commander.”

* * *

As the two Spartans got closer to the Mission Briefing Room, Ruby noticed a large amount of people scrambling to different stations and rooms. It had been 2 days since the Covenant, a technologically advanced alien civilization, invaded the planet Reach. It was the military back bone for humanity and if it fell, nothing would stand between them and Earth. Everyone was on edge and couldn’t shake their nerves.

When Ruby and Pyrrha entered the room, they were met with 6 different squad leaders from the Marines and ODST’s. There was a brief pause before the men stepped back, eyes widened by the sight of ACTUCAL Spartans. They quickly snapped out of there trance with the sight of another figure. He walked in with a cane in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. His silver hair shinned when it hit the light and his facial expression gave off a, “I have everything under control,” look.

Vice Admiral Ozpin. He came through the doorway, spun around and locked it for security reasons.

Immediately everyone came at attention and saluted the Admiral while the orange Spartan Stepped towards him.

“Spartan B-236 Lieutenant Commander Pyrrha Nikos reporting Sir!” Pyrrha announced.

He saluted her back then gave her a firm hand shake, “Good to have you on board Spartan.”

Ruby followed up after Pyrrha, “Spartan B-114 Lieutenant Ruby Rose reporting Sir!”

One of Ozpins eye brows shot up as the young Spartan introduced herself. “Rose?... You said Ruby Rose, Correct?”

Ruby gave a curious look back at the Admiral, “Yes sir. Do you know me?”

Ozpin quickly changed his facial expression back to his usual calm demeaner but had a small smile to go alone with it. “Yes… and no. Only from your files and mission reports.” His eyes gave the rose-colored Spartan a quick once over. “It’s not every day you get to meet a Spartan, especially one with a Hyper-Lethal rating. From what I recall, there are only two other Spartans with that rating.”

The Spartan III gave him a quick look of discomfort for knowing all about her, but then nodded and settled back into her calm, quiet state.

“Now then, if everyone’s ready, Take your seats.” Everyone in the room gathered and sat down around the hologram map that appeared over a big console in the center of the room. There was an entire map of the planet Reach. Cities, towns, military bases, even force deployments that were littered all over the map. Ozpin then rotated the hologram planet until stopping on a specific point. The map then zoomed in revealing a military base.

“Listen up,” Ozpin announced. “10 kilometers East of the city New Alexandrea, there is military base code named Beacon, it been under siege for the past 2 days. They are running low on ammunition and need more men to help push the Covenant back from there walls. On top of that, their communications are either being jammed or are down. Either way, we can’t communicate with them for the time being.

Ruby took the information in then remembered about what Pyrrha said earlier. “Sir we heard that there was a VIP on the ground there as well?”

Ozpin then looked over to the two Spartans standing beside him. “Yes, there is… His name is Fleet Admiral James Ironwood.” The room went quiet when they heard that name.

Ruby Interjected, “Excuse me Sir, what is a Fleet Admiral doing down there? Shouldn’t he be up in orbit where most of the fleet is at?”

“A good question Miss Rose,” The Admiral answered back. “Ironwood and The Office of Naval Intelligent have been working on a project on site but when it came time to retrieve it, Ironwood didn’t trust anyone else with the task.”

“Paranoid much…” One of the ODST’s huffed.

Ozpin gave the ODST an agreed nod. “I would have to agree with you there but in this day with the threats we face, you can’t be too careful.” Ozpin then continued with the briefing, “Now here are your tasks. The Covenant have set up 3 short range anti-air emplacements that are knocking out everything that enters and exits the airspace. They could also be the reason that our comms are down. They need to be destroyed Before we can send in ammo and men to Beacon. With that, you will be split up into three teams with the callsigns Anvil 2-1, Anvil 2-2, and Anvil 2-3.”

The Admiral then began to assign people each team. “Lieutenant Rose, your callsign will be Anvil 2-2. Your task will be to destroy the two anti-air emplacements to the East. From there you will proceed to the East gate of Beacon to help clear the area, then bring communications back online.”

Ruby gave the Admiral a quick nod that she understood then turned back to the map.

He then turned towards one of the ODST squad leaders. “Your squad will have the callsign Anvil 2-1. Your task will be to take out the last remaining anti-Air emplacement in the West. From there you will do the same as Miss Rose and proceed to the Western gate of the base to clear any Covenant resistance still in the area.”

Ozpin then started talking to the remaining squad leaders as well as Pyrrha. “The rest of you will have the callsign Anvil 2-3 and will be led by Lieutenant Commander Nikos. Your job will be to wait until the short-range Emplacements have been destroyed. Once that happens, you will move 3 pelicans filled with supplies into a standby position then wait for Miss Rose to radio you. That should give them enough supplies until my ship can break off the fleet formation to come reinforce the area.”

The rose-colored Spartan began to look around the room, _“Pyrrha is right, this big if Ozpin is committing his Cruiser to it.”_

Everyone studied the map carefully as Ozpin finished with, “Miss Rose and Anvil 2-1 will drop in ODST drop pods in 1 hour.” He suddenly put on a more motivated face with worry in his eyes. “Those men and women are relying on you. Get it done. Dismissed.”

The squad leaders looked at the map one last time before shuffling out of the room to brief their squads. Ruby continued to look at the map, specifically showing her drop zone as well as the set of two anti-air that she was assigned. Pyrrha soon joined her looking at the map.

“What do you think the chances are of success?” Ruby questioned with eyes glued to the hologram.

Pyrrha quietly studied all sectors of the map before speaking up, “With the Covenant force that’s present, I’d give it around an 83% success rate but that’s just my opinion.” The orange colored Spartan then turn and looked at Ruby and with a small worried tone, “Listen… Before you drop……. Just please promise me that you won’t do anything reckless. Please.”

The silver eyed spartan gave happy smirk back to Pyrrha. “I’ll be fine and besides, if I get into a bind I know you will come to my rescu….”

“Please! Just promise.” Pyrrha snapped back.

Ruby nodded, “Okay…okay, I promise not to do anything reckless.” Both girls smiled with the promise being set. “I’m going to stay here and _READ_ over some of the objectives for a little longer,” Ruby stated as Pyrrha started to leave.

Pyrrha giggled as she stepped out of the room, “That still doesn’t count a _READING!”_ Ruby gave a smug look towards the door before looking back at the map.

Pyrrha in the past usually kept outburst like that in check but Ruby knew why she was so concerned. It’s been a long war, and everyone has lost people they’ve cared about…. Even Spartans, But Spartans were different. They didn’t just serve together, they grew up together. Ruby was 6 years old when she was conscripted into the Spartan III Program. That’s when she first met Pyrrha. They both had a connection and was being from the same home world, Remnant. Since then they have trained together, fought together, and picked each other up when the other one went down. To Ruby, they were like sisters.

Suddenly a dark cloud started to fill her mind. Many different images started to flash in her head. Friends, family, then ruins of a city.

Ruby immediately snapped her self our of her dark flash backs.

_“NO!... STOP! Don’t think about it. What happened is done, I can’t change it, JUST…”_ Ruby stopped herself and took a deep breath.

_“Just keep moving forward.”_

* * *

The next hour went by in the blink of an eye. Ruby sat next to her drop pod. Silver eyes checking over weapons and equipment one last time. “SRS99-AM Sniper…Check. Extra magazines…Check. M7 Suppressed Submachine gun… Check. Grenades…Check.” Before Ruby packed her armory up, she caught a glimpse of a purple fabric out of the corner of her eye. An old purple bandana was wrapped around her sniper and was in a little worse condition compared to her weapon. She grabbed onto it and for a moment, started to see memories of a small blond headed 8-year-old girl with a smile that could brighten a room. The image soon began to fad when Ruby remembered that the little girl was gone for some time.

“Yang…….” A small tear went down her cheek. “I’ll… make you proud Yang.”

She quickly wiped any tears she had on her face and packed everything she had into the drop pod. As she sat down into the cramped pod, she stared at the front of her recon helmet she had in her hands. Her silver eyes studied all the scratches and marks before focusing on a small emblem on the left side of it. A small rose that burned white with black accent colors separating it from the red of her armor. It was her mother’s emblem that she had on her armor before she died.

Ruby gave the helmet one last look before spinning it back around to put it on. The door to the pod shuts and began lower itself into position.

“This is Anvil 2-2. Coms check, over.” Ruby began to broadcast to the other teams. One by one each team began to reply in a similar fashion.

An ODST trooper went live over the radio “Anvil 2-1 Copies.”

Pyrrha voice then sounded off next, “Anvil 2-3 Copies.”

With that, one final voice came over the radio. Everyone immediately recognized it as Admiral Ozpin. “This is Anvil Actual, I read you loud and clear. I wish all the best of luck, Over.”

The rose-colored Spartan started to give out directions to the other squad on the channel. “Once we hit the ground there will be on more comms check. After that assume that all radios will be disabled by the jammers. Anvil 2-1 I want you to hit that Anti-air position hard and fast then double time it to base, understand?”

“Yes! Understood mam.” The trooper relayed back to her.

All the drop pods finish lowering towards the bottom of the ship. “HERE WE GO!” The ODST shouted. One by one, each drop pod from Anvil 2-1 shot out from the ship.

Ruby sat patiently waiting for her turn came when she heard a noise from her pod.

*beep…. beep…. beep…. BEEP*

With that final sound, Ruby’s pod shot out of the ship and headed towards the surface of Reach.


End file.
